Star Struck
by Demented Fairy
Summary: [One Shot] Harry is left alone in the common room working on homework, but can't seem to concentrate with Hermione in the room. HHr. Mounds of fluff! RR!


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the one and only (and wonderful) J.K. Rowling. Muah! I love you!

Author's Notes: Ok, warning for you all. This is my FIRST ever Harry Potter fic and it's H/Hr with mounds of fluff! Now, after that brief message, if you still wish to continue then don't let me stop you! Enjoy!

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room after Quidditch practice struggling with his Advanced Astronomy homework. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts and couldn't remember ever having this much homework before. He also didn't see how it was possible for Professor Sinistra to think that he would be able to understand it. He was just about to give up and go to bed when he looked up and saw Hermione sitting at a table across the room working on her own homework. She seemed to be breezing through it as if it was the simplest thing ever. 

_It wouldn't hurt to ask her for help,_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry was about to stand up and head over to her table when a sudden wave of nervousness washed over him. As he sat there staring at her, he couldn't help but notice how much she had changed since the first time he met her. She was no longer the large-toothed, frizzy-haired eleven year old he had met at his first year of Hogwarts; and he had to admit, she didn't look too bad. 

_Harry! Snap out of it! This is your **best **friend you're talking about! You're not supposed to think about her that way!_

Harry mentally slapped himself when he realized he was still staring. He was now getting a worried look from Hermione. "Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked. She had become rather uncomfortable under Harry's emerald gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. He watched as Hermione gave him one last worried look before going back to her homework. 

_Come on. Just go over and ask for help. It's not like you haven't done it before._

He slowly walked over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down in a seat right next to her. She looked up to see who had disturbed her and was greeted with a pair of shining green eyes. She couldn't prevent herself from jumping when noticing how close Harry had gotten to her. 

_A little too close for comfort, _Hermione thought to herself. 

"Do you need something Harry?" she asked. She couldn't help but notice that he was acting a little out of character. "Yes, actually I do," he replied. "I was wondering if you could help me with my Astronomy homework. I seem to be having a bit of trouble with it."

"Well of course I can help you with your homework. I always do. But you have to understand there are going to be some times where I can't help you and Ron," Hermione responded. Harry just nodded and rolled his eyes. He had heard this many times before.

He sat there listening to Hermione go on about constellations and planet alignments. He also watched her draw small pictures and diagrams. During one particular moment he moved in closer to get a better look when the smell of her hair invaded his nose. He was soon distracted by the scent of vanilla and closed his eyes to enjoy the invigorating smell. 

Hermione could feel the warmth of Harry's body sitting next to hers and his slow breathing tickling her ear. She felt her face flush when she realized she had never been this close to a guy. She rather enjoyed it though, but felt weird being with her best friend like this. 

_Why is Harry acting like this? It's almost...as if…he likes me?_

Hermione quickly got rid of the thought as soon as it entered her mind. Harry had asked for help on his homework and that was all. Nothing else. Although, it seemed as if Harry wasn't even paying attention to a word she was saying. Suddenly, Hermione turned her head around to ask if he was paying attention, but found his face to be just inches away from hers. He nearly fell out of his chair from surprise. 

"Harry, I honestly don't know what you're doing, but it doesn't seem to have any relation with Astronomy," Hermione stated. She was about to lose her nerve from staring into those eyes of his. She didn't know what it was, but they always seemed to leave her in a trance. "I can't honestly say I know what I'm doing myself," Harry replied. He suddenly felt embarrassed and went back over to his table to grab his books and head off to bed. 

He was mid-way up the stairs to his dormitory when he heard Hermione call his name. He slowly came back down the stairs, wondering what she was going to say. "I don't know what you were thinking of in that head of yours, but I think I have a pretty good idea," Hermione stated. "W-what w-was it then?" he asked in a shaky voice. His palms had become sweaty and he could feel his books slipping from his grasp. Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft lips against his and dropped his books to the floor. He felt an adrenaline rush through his body and didn't know what else to do but to close his eyes. 

Soon, he felt his arms wrap around Hermione and held her in momentary bliss. He felt her pull back, and reluctantly he pulled back too. He noticed her eyes had started to water and asked what was wrong. "I didn't want to admit this, but I think I've liked you ever since you saved me from that troll," she replied. He smiled. "And you know what? I didn't figure this out until just now, but I've liked your ever since you hugged me and told me I was a great wizard," he responded. Hermione smiled as she remembered that fond memory. She could still remember the shock and embarrassed look he had on his face when she hugged him. 

"I think we'll forget Astronomy for tonight," Harry said as he winked.

Author's Notes: Wow! That actually turned out better than I thought! I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Oh, and flames will be laughed at and then poked with a stick. 


End file.
